


Reunited, and Ready to Talk Business

by TexMex007



Series: In Each Moment, It's Us and Our Daemons [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, I couldn't resist, I really like the idea of Mentor!Reddington and Trainee!Moriarty, Jim Moriarty is Reddington's pupil in the arts of Crime, Jim is like that child that finally gets to see their parent after a long time, Other, Papa Reddington, Reddington visits London, Sherlock better watch out, a reunion!, lots of love here for two deadly criminals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexMex007/pseuds/TexMex007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raymond Reddington decides to take a trip to London to visit an old friend of his, someone he once mentored-and still does occasionally. He is received with a welcoming smile, and an even more welcoming spot of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited, and Ready to Talk Business

**Author's Note:**

> List of daemon names and forms that are mentioned in this fic
> 
> 1\. "Pāvara" (Power) [GUJARATI] female Andean poison frog-Raymond's Daemon  
> 2\. "Éleos" (Mercy) [GREEK] Female Rhinoceros beetle-Dembe Zuma's daemon.  
> 3\. "Kertoja" (Narrator) [FINNISH] Female Eurasian Magpie-Jim Moriarty's daemon  
> 4\. Sebastian's daemon's name is not mentioned, but her form is that of a Puma (Mountain Lion)

Raymond smiled cordially enough as he passed through the foyer of the ritzy hotel, only sparing one glance at the equally well dressed guests lounging about, enough to count in case of an emergency-he chuckled to himself quietly, why on earth would he need to count? That’s what the looming shadow of a man walking behind him was for! Reddington placed his paranoia on a lack of sleep and if he was honest with himself, the fact that he was meeting an old friend.

The tiny frog daemon chirped to herself as she rode on his shoulder, a splatter of red against black silk. Raymond didn’t spare her a glance, but he knew that she knew his paranoia was brought on by something else entirely. This “friend” was a long successful pupil, and now, if Raymond didn’t deal his cards right and put on his best poker face, he would become another enemy. In Raymond’s world, he didn’t need any more enemies. He needed more friends, especially now more than ever. Usually, when they weren’t on a mission, his daemon Pāvara would unceasingly fill in the silence with endless flamboyant chatter, either with Raymond or with Dembe’s Rhinoceros daemon, Éleos.

Dembe, silent as ever, quickly strode ahead of him to press the elevator door open before taking his place behind his boss. Raymond shot him a quick ‘thank-you’ smile before the two entered the elevator. Raymond found him humming along to the elevator music, and cut the silence with,

“Is this ‘Hooked on a Feeling’? It is, isn’t it? Now, who sings that again?” He wracked his brain for a second or two before turning to Dembe with a questioning glance.

The dark man furrowed his eyebrows, the rhinoceros beetle clacking her wings nervously as the silence grew longer. Finally, Dembe said “I believe it’s by Blue Swede.”

Raymond chuckled heartily, clapping his hands once or twice in approval. Fully knowing that was indeed the answer the whole time. “You’re right, you’re absolutely right. I can’t believe I forgot. That was good Dembe.”

Dembe smiled warmly, before making his features stony once more as the elevator chimed and the doors opened to the 15th floor. They wasted no time reaching the designated room, and after knocking on the door in the previously agreed rhythm. After hearing his former student giddily call out to him “Come in!” Raymond took one last look at Dembe and motioned for him to put the gun away-for now.

Raymond practically waltzed into the room before rounding the corner of the hallway and stopping to take in the sight of his stray, now grown and full of such promise and brimming with power, much like Raymond. At that moment, it almost felt like looking into a mirror. Raymond registered the sandy blonde man and his puma daemon for a brief second before looking away. He seemed adequate enough to serve as a protector to his little Jimmy, but of course, the fatherly instinct in Raymond told him that he could always do better. Dembe took his stance behind Reddington’ chair, and settled into a quiet staring contest with the other bodyguard as their bosses continued to fuss over each other.

“Red!” The man called out, walking up to him with outstretched arms. He almost looked seven again, Raymond thought fondly before scooping the slightly shorter man. Raymond suppressed a chuckle to see that he still had 2 inches on his successor.

“Jim, it’s so good to see you.” He said warmly. The two watched as Pāvara hopped down to the coffee table where Jim’s Eurasian Magpie daemon was already resting. The Andean poison frog daemon chirruped softly, a soft chirp returned before they settled close to discuss their humans privately.

“Kertoja and I were just so thrilled when we heard you were in London,” Jim gushed, shooting his daemon a fond look after ushering Raymond to sit in the chair across from his, a cup waiting to be served, if Raymond only said the word. “It’s been, oh, how long? 14 years since we’ve met face to face like this?”

_It’s been 14 years, 5 months, and 3 days,_ Raymond thought to himself, but instead settled with “It’s been entirely too long. And for that, I must apologize-”

“Nonsense!” Jim cried, throwing his hands up in the air theatrically before bringing them together to cradle his head as he leaned forward, “You were very occupied over there in the U-S-of A, and as you know, I was starting up my own career thanks to you. I wouldn’t be here without you, Raymond.”

Raymond and Jim both knew that wasn’t true-granted, it might’ve taken Jim longer to get to where he was today, but there was such a look of fondness, of awe, that Raymond couldn’t bring himself to refute. He did, however reply with “You were, and still are, full of such potential Jimmy. I still see so much ahead of you, roads waiting to be traveled, land waiting to be conquered.”

There was a brief pause, in which Raymond took the time to clear his throat that was threatening to choke up on him if he continued with the sentimentalities. Jim understood this, and signaled to his body guard who quickly pounced over.

“Please fetch some tea for the two of us.” Jim ordered. The man seemed to hesitate for a second, debating on whether or not it would really be safe to leave Jim alone with the stranger, but with one cold look from Jim he knew it wouldn’t be wise to argue, and so with a curt nod the man was gone. Dembe watched him leave before letting his shoulders slump just a tiny bit.

“So sorry about that,” Jim said with a frown, “Sebby has this awful habit of doubting my character sometimes. It’s rather frustrating.”

“I can hardly blame him for this once,” Raymond reasoned, “after all, he does not know me. Dembe would have a hard time doing the same.”

Dembe fought the urge to hum in agreement. Of course, unlike Sebastian, he viewed his boss like a father figure. Sebastian seemed to have a distinctly different view of his boss that Dembe didn’t want to think about.

Jim regarded the hulking man with a cool, calculating eye. “Is that so?” he asked curiously, “that’s good. I find good help hard to come by, if I do say so. Most of them are only as loyal as the paygrade. Only Sebby seems to truly enjoy his job.”

Raymond chuckled, “I could tell just from one look. He seems quite serious in his job to protect you. Of that, I am grateful for.”

Sebastian came back in moments later, with two steaming cups on a silver plated tray. It was funny to witness, Raymond thought to himself, such a bulky, intimidating man, no doubt covered in scars and battle-hardened, reduced down to a servant. His name was rather fitting, if Raymond thought about it.

“Thank you.” Raymond said before taking the cup and inhaling the aroma. “Is this Earl Grey I smell?” he asked with a smile.

“Why, yes it is.” Jim replied with a chuckle, “Very British, I know.”

“It’s fitting.” Raymond replied, his tone equal parts assuring and proud. After a quiet moment spent relishing the very epitome of Britain culture, Raymond spoke.

“So, Jim, tell me about this Mr. Sherlock Holmes.”


End file.
